Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for detecting an attack, and more specifically to a system and method for using traffic information transmitted to vehicles to detects an attack.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research and development have been promoted for systems in which vehicles are equipped with communication functions and driving assistance and automatic driving are performed for the vehicles based on information transmitted from other vehicles and roadside machines. Herein, control performed based on invalid information transmitted from an outside may lead to traffic snarls. For example, an attack is assumed in which information indicating the existence of a vehicle that does not actually exist is transmitted to circumjacent objects, thereby hindering normal traffic. To cope with this, it is desired to verify the validity of information transmitted from an outside.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-138380 discloses a method for detecting an attack on an in-vehicle system, the method including: receiving verification messages from both a transmission electronic control unit (ECU) and a reception ECU in the in-vehicle system; and determining whether these verification messages are consistent with each other.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-168219 discloses placing limitations on access to vehicle-network information that is generated when running a program, based on an access right level for each program and an access permission level for each information.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-250607 discloses an invalid access analysis system in which an unregistered attack pattern is registered and a program is updated when the unregistered attack pattern is acquired through the analysis of a network attack log. In the technology of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-250607, it is possible to analyze an attack pattern using the methods of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2014-138380 and 2014-168219 and register the analyzed attack pattern to detect an attack on a vehicle.
However, what is disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-138380 is an attack detecting technology considering communications inside a vehicle system, and what is disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-168219 is an attack detecting technology for an external apparatus accessing the internal units of a vehicle; none of the above technologies is capable of determining whether information transmitted from an outside is valid.
As a technology to verify the validity of transmitted information, electronic signatures are available. With electronic signatures, however, it is only possible to verify the falsification of transmitted information and the spoofing of transmitters; verifying the validity of the transmitted information itself is not possible.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-138380
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-168219
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-250607